The present invention relates generally to a stroller for transporting a child and more particularly to a three-wheel stroller having a generally triangular lower frame.
In recent years, strollers designed to allow an adult to jog or run while pushing a child and which are usable on uneven terrain have gained popularity. "Jogging strollers", as they are commonly called, have more rugged frames and larger wheels than traditional strollers. These features are necessary to provide a stroller that is more stable in use at higher speeds and over uneven terrain. However, the rugged frames and larger wheels of jogging strollers also make them more difficult to collapse or disassemble. Indeed, several steps are typically required to collapse most jogging strollers. Moreover, most collapsed jogging strollers are still relatively bulky, which makes them harder to lift and prevents them from being easily stowed in a vehicle or a garage.